Stop Joy Hate, Wait She's gone?
by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover
Summary: Joy see's what is said about her, and it hurts.  Better then summary
1. Mean Things Are Said

_**Hey guys, this is prob if Joy Mercer was real, how she would feel, I may do a Nina hate one too, or an Amber one, if you want. I wrote this late at night, so sorry if its bad. In the words of Mara, "No Joy bashing." So on to the story. **_

_Joy turned on her laptop happily, but then her mood turned sour, afterwards. She had a new email from Patricia.._

_**To: **___

_**From: Im-in-love-with-slime **___

_**Subject: Look..**_

_**\hellorandomperson\Jabian3**_

_**Look at the comments..**_

_**Xxx **_

_**Trixe**_

_Joy then clicked on the link, watched the video, and smiles.."It's about me and Fabes..How sweet.." Then she saw the comments._

_**IhateJabian: Joy is so mean! She doesn't deserve Fabian! **_

_**FabinaForever: IhateJabian: Ikr! I hate her!**_

_**Sibunax: I wish she would die, Sehkara, please come back and push her down the hole!**_

_**IhateJabian:Sibunax**__**: I agree! I wish they would of never saved her! Did you see what she wrote about Nina? And the whole mask, kiss thing? **_

_She then stopped there, and then went to google, and she should of not have done this, she put "I hate Joy Mercer" in the bar, and clicked on the top link, __**\wehateJoy**__, and saw it had 1,202 likes! And they wrote on her face! She looked so bad! She then found a picture with her & Fabes and Fabes and Nina..And it said…_

"_**Jabian is so bad! Joy needs to give up! She's so stupid!" **_

_That's when Joy had enough. She shut her laptop, and stated crying, and wrote a note regarding her friends. So she could run away and start a new life._

**Dear, Everyone At The Anubis House,**

_**I know you all hate me, okay? I know I was stupid, and wrong.. And I'm sorry Nina and Fabes. I just couldn't move on. And Miss Trix, I will miss you the most BFF. Mara..I'm sorry about all the school site stuff. I will miss you all, but its time to start a new life, a better one.**_

_**Xoxoxoxoxoxxo**_

_**Joy-Mercer (: [I always put a smiley face, right Trixie?]**_

"_Joy?" Patricia said as she walked into her and her BFF's room, wondering if she saw the hate._

"_Joy? JOY!" She said when there was no one in the room, "WHERE'S JOY!" She screamed as everyone can running,_

"_Yakker, what's going on?" Eddie asked._

"_Can it, slime ball!" She yelled._

"_Okay, Okay." Eddie said, confused._

"_What's going on?" Nina asked._

"_Joy's missing!" Patricia yelled._

"_Not again.." Mara sighed._

"_Look a note!" Fabian said, picking up a paper from Joy's bed. And reads it aloud._

"_SHE'S GONE?" They yelled._

_**Then the next day on the news, there was a story, about a girl who's body they found in the woods, she died of hunger..Her name was Joy Mercer..3**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED, Sad I know. (: **_


	2. Wait,,She's gone? I Liked Her

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Uh yeah, this will be like a story story…A MYSTERY! Haha I know this chapter is kinda short. I'll try to make the 3****rd**** one longer! **

**Disclaimer Anyone? Joy?**

**Joy: Maddie does not in any way own, Me ..my feelings! And everyone else! *puts down paper* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ME DIE?**

**Me: *giggles* Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! {Random Singing..} ;)**

So It was the day of Joys death. Like we said before, there was a news report of a girl..who died of hunger in a forest.

"_Girl Age 18, died today, insiders say this girls name was Joy Mercer. She was found in the forest, and died of hunger.." _The news reporter had said.

"_JOY! NO NO NOOOOOO!" _Patricia screamed having a melt down.

Even Jerome was yelling or mumbling..

"_She's dead…Last time I was SURE she wasn't..now she is.."_ He mumbled.

Mara locked her self in her room.

"_I'M NOT COMING OUT TILL, I FIND OUT THAT THIS IS A JOKE!" _She screamed out the door to Jerome.

"_Jeffary!" _Jerome said, _"Come out! NOW!"_

"_No."_

Even **Nina **was sad.

"_No No..This is all my fault! Coming here…" _Nina said, softly.

"_N-No! Neens, its not!" _Fabian said with tears in his eyes.

"_But it is!" _Nina yelled and ran upsairs, while Fabian sighed.

"_S-she's gone! But-But..I. Liked. Her…" _Mick said, confessing his love for Joy. **{Yes, I'm a Moy lover. ;)}**

"_You loved her?" _Mara shouted from her room.

"_Yea..Yeah! I did! And I still do!"_

_**-Later On-**_

"_Wait.." _Amber said as she rushed into the living room.

"_What?" _Patricia yelled hashly.

"_Nina..Tell them.." _Amber said, nodding to Nina who had came in with her.

"_You. Can't. Die. From. Like. 3-5. Hours. Of. No. Food!" _Nina said, sirsly. **{Okay ever sense I joined the HP Fandom..I havent spelled sirsly the right way..Its like I forgot how..so bear with me..(:}**

"_Nina! Your RIGHT! YOU SMART SMART GIRL!" _Fabian said, then hugged her and spun her around.

"_**So the reporter lied..?"**_

_**Yeah, very short! Its just like the reactions and stuff, and the last sen..Is it true? Did the reporter lie about how Joy died? Is Joy even dead? You will find out! I don't even know yet! So..Until next time! **_

_**~Maddieeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ 3**_

_**-She stood out in the crowd..Was alittle too loud..But that's why we love her..Shes not like other girls..she could on conquered the the broke her..D-Downnn. Are you happy now? That you brought her do you relize the words you say, leave brusies that wouldn't fade away? Are You Happy Now?- Are You Happy Now-Megan And Liz-**_


	3. Are You Happy Now?

**Hey Guys! Sorry that I havent been updated, in a while for this. But happy late Easter! {If you do Easter..} Anyway Disclaimer?**

**Amber: Oh Oh Me! **

**Me: Sure.**

**Amber: You should so know by now that M-**

**Alfie: Maddie does not own HOA, or us or- OW! **

**Amber: *hits Alfie* Or Anything in this chapter.**

**Alfie: Ambs!**

**Amber: Lets go boo.**

***they leave***

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Oh and I don't own the song "Are You Happy Now?" By Megan And Liz.**

"_He __**Died?"**__ Amber asked, confused._

"_Lied. Man, you are just.." Jerome said, sighing. __**{Just so you know..I KINDA like Jamber..Okay?}**_

"_So he lied..About Joys death? Or about __**How **__she died..?" Mara said, looking up from the __Hunger Games__ book she was reading._

"_The thing is that I don't know if Joy is dead..Or its all a lie." Nina said, frowning._

"_MARA! THIS IS NO TIME TO READ! And wait..__**You **__came out of your room?" Amber says, while everyone looks over at Mara._

"_Yeah, duh. And __**YES.**__" Mara said._

"_I need to go do something.." Fabian says, and walks to his room._

"_Whats up with him?" Jerome said._

"_The whole Joy thing.." Mick says, and runs up to find Fabian._

"…" _Nina looks at Amber._

"_Don't worry, Nina..Jabian was never a go." Amber says, helping her best friend._

_~In Eddie, Fabian and Mick's room~_

"She stood out in the crowdWas a little too loudBut that's why we love herShe's not like other girlsShe could've conquered the worldUntil you broke herDown...Are you happy now?That she's on the groundAnd do you realize the words you sayMake bruises that don't fade awayAre you happy now?That you've brought her downAnd she's thinking that she won't fit inCuz you said something's wrong with herAre you happy now?He liked science not sportsHe knew what he stood forHe's not like you, you don't like that15 years down the road, he could be everything you won'tBut right now you're breaking himDown...Are you happy now?That he's on the groundAnd do you realize the words you sayMake bruises that don't fade awayAre you happy now?That you've brought him downAnd he's thinking that he won't fit inCuz you said something's wrong with himAre you happy now?I've heard that it was done to youIs that why you do what you doWell that's no excuse, noAnd if it felt hell to youThen why'd you wanna put them throughWhat hurt youAre you happy now?That you've brought them downI, I don't think soAre you happy nowThat they're on the groundAnd do you realize the words you sayMake bruises that don't fade awayAre you happy now?That you've brought them downAnd they're thinking that they won't fit inCuz you said something's wrong with themAre you happy now?Are you happy now?Are you happy now?" _Fabian sang, on his bed. Wow he hated bullying.._

_Mick clapped, from the doorway. _

"_Good, Job, Buddy!" He said, and sat by him._

"_Well, thanks Mick." Fabian said, and blushed._

"_Well you should sing a song to Nina..After this whole Joy thing is done.." Mick said._

"_I should..I would say you should sing to Joy..But 1: You cant sing..And 2: Joys.." He stopped, sadly._

"_I know, I know." Mick said._

_And they hugged. Best friends. Forever._

_~Back In the Living Room~_

_The 2 boys walk in, ready for anything._

"_So what was Fabian doing? Playing with dollies?" Jerome asked, laughing._

"_Shut Up." Mick says._

"_What __**was**__ he doing?" Eddie asks._

"_I was playing a song.." Fabian mumbles._

"_You were what?" Alfie says._

"_I was..Playing a bullying song.." Fabian says, and looks down._

"_You can sing?" Nina asks._

"_Yeah-" Fabian starts._

"_YEAH HE CAN! And he's pretty good!" Mick interupts._

"_Okay, cool, so on to this whole Joy thing.." Nina says._

"_Is she dead..Or is it an act?" Amber says._

"_Lets go to the tv news place.." Patricia says and that sparks a idea…_

_**All for now! Thankies! (: Review and you get a cookie! YAY! And yeah, boring so far. Tell me what you think, please. I for some reason like to jugde my own stories..So yeah! REVIEW! More to come, and I have a Fabina story coming..And a Peddie one. (: Have a nice day! **_

_**Macer\Sibuna OUT!**_


	4. What just happened?

_**Hey Guys! I havent been on for a while, a week. HAI! {Chapter 5 is halfway done BTW.} And just so you know, I will try to have all the couples I know have a moment, but this story is mostly Moy, Fabina, Jabian friendship,Almfie,Maybe Pifie, and Jara.**_

_**Disclaimer?**_

_**Daniella: Hey Guys! **_

_**Fan: Who are you?**_

_**Daniella: I'm a OC in this chapter! **_

_**Fan: O.O Oh.**_

_**Riki: And I'm also a OC!**_

_**Bob: Me. Too.**_

_**Me: Someone! Disclamer! We are not getting any younger.**_

_**Daniella: Oh yeah, Maddie only owns Me, Riki, and BOB. Thanks, Bye.**_

"_How do we even get in?" Amber asks._

"_We break in." Alfie says, "Duh."_

"_We can go tomorrow." Nina says._

_~Next Day~_

"_So, Are we ready?" Fabian asks._

"_Mara, Mick, stay here." Patricia says._

"_And why is that?" Mick asks._

"_Because…?" Eddie starts._

"_Because..So Victor doesn't know anything!" Nina finishes._

"_Well…Fine.." Mick and Mara say._

_~Outside~_

"_So Sibunas.." Nina starts._

" _I think you are forgetting us.." Jerome says and points to himself and Eddie._

"_Oh you guys are Sibunas now!" Amber says, and smiles._

"_Sibuna? Is that some kind of illness?" Eddie asks, and puts his hands up._

"_El Stupido. Right There." Patricia says, rolling her eyes._

"_Hey! You know I really…Uh-" Eddie starts trying to make a good comeback._

"_Save it for later guys." Fabian says._

"_What is "Sibuna"? Eddie asks, confuzzed._

"_it's a club, A mystery club. I made it." Amber gushes, putting her hand over her eye._

"_Okay then…" __Eddie says.._

_~Goes to Lengland Tv~ {Not a real tv place as far as I know..I'm American..}_

_Nina hits on the door slowly and a short brown haired, brown eyed girl comes to the door._

"_Hello." She says._

"_Er..Hello." Fabian says waving._

"_What do you want?" She says. "Names Daniella."_

"_Uh, we need some more info on Joy Mercers..er death." Patricia says._

"_Uh, sure just don't let the crew see you..You are?" Daniella says._

"_Patricia"_

"_Nina"_

"_Fabian"_

"_Eddie"_

"_Amber"_

"_Alfie"_

"_Jerome" We all say._

"_Nice to meet you guys! Lets go inside." Daniella says. Happily._

"_You look pretty young Daniella, why are you at Lengland?" Jerome asks._

"_Well..I needed a job, and my friend Riki dragged me into this. I'm 18."_

"_Us too." Eddie says. And we follow her inside._

"_Daniella..Mr-"? A red haired girl walks by then stopped when she saw us."Well Hello." She says, "I Be Riki."_

"_These people need help finding info." Daniella says,_

"_Oh yeah? Why?" Riki asks frowning.."If Bob see's them.."_

"_We were friends with Joy Mercer." Patricia says, breathing deeply._

"_Oh, OhOh Her!" Riki says, looking at the clipbored in her hand._

"_WHAT ARE THESE PEOPLE DOING HERE?" A man no older then 20 yelled at us._

"_Um..Bob.." Daniella says._

"_What?" Bob says, annoyed._

"_They, Uh need help." Riki says._

"_With What?"_

"_Joy Mercer's Death Story." Nina says sighing._

"_Oh well she died of..hunger." Bob says, smiling._

"_We know that." Patricia said, now it was her turn to be annoyed._

"_Not much to tell." Bob says._

"_I need to get going, Daniella you have a call on hold." Riki says and runs off._

"_Weird Girl." Alfie comments._

"_Okay, Gotta go, bye guys." Daniella says and walks away, not looking back._

"_Bye." Bob says, and frowns away._

_**What just happened? That's it for now! Thankies for reading! Review! {It looked longer on paper….It toke 3 pages! O.O}**_


	5. Riddle 1

**Hey People..Am I The Only One Crying When Ever I Watch A Fabina Video? *tear* THEY ARE SO PERFECT! And now that Nat is gone..I'LL HAVE TO SHIP JABIAN! {No offence..} Anyway…*tear tear* Discalmer?**

**Nina: Hey me and Fabian will!**

**Me: NO! I mean..*tear tear* *video ends* Breath..Breath..FABINA IS FLAWLESS! Sorry..**

**Nina: Your like a mini Amber.**

**Me: Thankies!**

**Amber; I hear my name? Maddie doesn't own HOA. ON TO THHHHHEEEE STORY! Oh and this chapter is kinda random..Just Saying. UH it GETS SOMEWHERE IN THE END! I PROMISE! Oh and you know how Maddie is doing ALL the couples that she can think of? Well..PM her of Review of one's she hasn't done yet! Please? Even If it's a little moment. Little bit of Patome In this chappy. And Mickara. And some dumb Mick moments! And some EddiexFood and MickxFood!**

~With Mara and Mick~

"So we just distract Victor?" Mick asks.

"Yup, I guess so."

"I See Him!" Mick hisses at Mara as Victor comes down the hallway.

"Where are the others?" Victor asks first thing.

"Uh..Um..A-At t-the..Victor I need to talk to you about something!" Mara stutters.

"Well what is it?"

"Donkeys!" Mara shouts. "They need us."

"Didn't Mr. Clarke do a donkey thing already?" Victor says.

"Uh..She meant..meant young..no not young..HANDYCAPPPED!" Mick says.

Mara glares.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." "Pretty Sure."

"Tell me more Mara." Victor says.

"Victor! I'm gonna go..EAT..Something!" Mick says and starts to walk out.

"Yeah, Bail!" Mara whispers.

"Sorry." Mick mouths and walks out.

~With The Sibunas~

"What in the world just happened?" Eddie says.

"I don't know, But we need to find out!" Alfie says.

"Do we have to get dirty? I will SUE Lengland if this dress gets ruined!" Amber says.

"Ambs..We will not." Nina says sighing.

"Oh..Good!" Amber says, smiling.

"Yo, Eddie." Jerome says.

"Hey, Jerry, using American slang now?" Eddie says, laughing.

"Slimeballs." Patricia says and hugs Jerome and Eddie.

"Yacker\Trixie just GAVE A HUG?" J+E yelled.

"Wow.." Alfie says and hugs Amber.

"Oh, Alfie!" Amber says and hugs back.

"HUG TIME" Alfie yells. "HUG!" {**See? I told you, RANDOM!}**

"Oh..Uh.." Nina says.

"Fabina. Hey. Hug. Now." Amber says at Nina and Fabes.

"Uh." Fabian says.

"Uh..Er.." Nina says, blushing.

"Hug. Nina. Fabian." Amber yells.

"Alright!" Nina says and hugs Fabian.

Fabian then hugs back in creasing her in his arms.

"Aw!" Everyone says, smiling.

"This feels nice." Fabian admits and blushes.

"I do agree." Nina smiles.

"Aw!" Amber sequels and hugs Jerome and Nina.

"What about me?" Fabian says, laughing.

"Oh." Amber says and laughs.

"Not that I want a hug or anything..But forget me will you?" Eddie smirks.

"I agree with Eddison." Patricia says.

"Uh..Why do you two care?" Nina says.

Amber then hugs Eddie and Patricia.

"That's better..uh..I mean..Eh." Trixie says.

"Yeah..Right." Amber says.

"Get Out! Get OUT!" A man squeals. "ITS CLOSING TIME!"

"Oh no.." Fabian says.

"VICTOR!" We all say.

~Back in the Anubis House~

"WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Victor says, getting angry.

"Donkeys _demand _our respect!" Mara says.

"Where are they?" Victor said.

Just then Nina and the other's ran in.

"Where were you guys?" Victor demands.

"We were..We..Were.." Fabian starts.

"Oh, Stutter, Rutter..We were on dates!" Eddie says to Victor.

"What about Jerome?" Victor asks.

"What about him?" Mara asks.

"He has to date..SO YOU LIED!" Victor says.

"ooohhh, Yeah, Tag-along me!" Jerome says.

"I would have gone with him..But..DONKEYS!" Mara saus.

"Donkeys?" Jerome says with a confuzzed look.

"Yeah remember, I told you.." Mara said.

"Uh, Victor..Me and Jerome were having some "Jamber" time and me and Alfie were having some "Alber" time." Amber says.

"Jamber?" Patricia asks.

"Yeah, Jamber, duh. Me and Jerome. Even though I love Alfie." Amber says.

Mick comes in with a fruit bowl in his hands, just eating a apple.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Mick Campbell! You don't need all those fruits!" Victor yelled.

"Yeah..Because I need some." Eddie said, taking 2 apples.

"Eddison Sweet! I have your father on speed dial!" victor says. "You all may pass." Then he walks away.

Then Mara see's a note fly from under the door.

"GUYS LOOK!" She yelled.

"OMG! A note!" Amber says.

Alfie picks it up and reads it out loud.

_**Hai :3**_

_**If you want a clue of where I MAY lie, check where Nina learned to fly.**_

_**-Hurry Time's Ticking.**_

"What does that mean?" Nina wondered. "I never flew!"

**There. Like it? Do you know what the riddle means? And who sent it? Shout out if you guess right! **


	6. Was It You?

**Hey Guys! So after this chapter I kinda have writers block..So help please? Anyway I do not own HOA or Joy's may or not death.**

"What does it mean on, "Hurry time's ticking?" Mara asks.

"Uh, Mara, Mick, No offence but we would like to do this on our own, you guys are the victor people." Amber says.

"Amber!" Nina says, sighing.

"Amber's right, sorry guys." Fabian says.

"Oh..Okay.." Mara & Mick say, sadly and leave out of the room.

"So..Where did Nina fly?" Fabian wondered, playing with his watch, he had gotten a new one after Alfie broke his favorite one.

"Oh, Gotta go..Sweetie has "chores" or as he calls it "Getting to know me better" Mondays.." Eddie says and sighs and goes to clear it with Victor.

"Ugh, FRENCH!" Jerome says and leaves.

"Me too, Would it kill Miss Valentine to give us less homework?" Patricia said, and went to her room.

"ZOMBIE MOVIE!" Alfie says and walks out to his room. And that left the 3 Sibunas that started it all.

"So..Fly?" Nina said.

"Hey Neens, Wanna go up into our room and figure this out?" Amber said.

"Ahem!" Fabian coughed.

"Oh, You two, Fabian." Amber says and they head up.

~In Amber & Nina's Room~

"Fly..Fly.." Nina says.

"Well, Fly is another word for fall.." Fabian says sitting on the ground.

"Its 10:00! You have 5 minutes, then I want to hear a Pin..Drop!" We hear Victor say downstairs.

"Oh, No.." Fabian says.

"Uh! HIDE UNDER MY BED!" Nina says to Fabian. Fabian then runs under quickly as the door opens.

"BED." Victor said, and left slamming the door. Fabian came out when he left.

"So any idea on the riddle?" Amber says.

"So, where did Nina fall.." Fabian asked, then got a idea. "I got it!"

"Really?" Nina & Amber says, happily.

"Yeah! Nina, Remember when you fell or was pushed down the hole in the tunnels?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah?" Nina says telling him to continue.

"THAT'S WHERE IT IS!" Fabian said, happily.

"Tunnels?" Nina says.

"Now?" Amber asks.

"Yes, Now!' Fabian says, and the 3 Sibuna's go down to the tunnels.

~TUNNELS~

"Memories.." Nina says as she puts the number's in the bookshelf.

"Yeah, Good & Bad.." Fabian says.

"Are you two talking in code? Fabina?" Amber says as they walk into RFS's workplace.

**{Note: As of right now of this story, Fabina isn't together..Maybe..But not yet..}**

"Haha, Maybe.." Nina says and blushes.

"Maybe….Lets go.." Fabian says.

"Nina fell down the hole! That's what the riddle means!" Amber yells, smiling like a fool.

"Ambs, We just said that not even 4 minutes ago.." Fabian said, almost facedesking.

"Oh, Sorry! Anywa-" Amber starts.

"Guys! Look!" Nina says.

"THE 2ND CLUE! But what's by it?" Fabian asked.

"It's a..play thing..for Romeo & Juliet.." Nina says, confuzzed.

"READ THE NOTE!" Amber says.

"Okay, Uh.."

**Hai Again, It's me again, or maybe its not..**

**Look where Alber had it's first kiss…**

**But look to your right and don't miss..**

**x-Like My Gift? ;) **

"The only one that calls Amfie, Alber is.." Nina starts..Then Fabina look at Amber, worried.

"Whaaaaa?" Amber said, was her best friends saying she killed Joy?

**Ehhh? Good? I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE MY FAV PERSON THE KILLER! Maybe..;) Maybe not..**


End file.
